Strip Poker
by deans-girl67
Summary: The team has a weekly strip poker night. They get Steve in on it. Everyone gets rowdy, Steve loses a lot, and Tony regrets nothing. Oh, and Clint and Natasha are perverts. Tony/Steve, a tiny bit of Clint/Natasha, if you squint.


Strip Poker

Clint herded everyone into the kitchen of Stark Towers for a weekly game of strip poker. Tony was already a bit tipsy, but the rest of the team was pretty coherent and eager to play. Clint did a head count. They were missing one spectacular super soldier.

"Captain! Time for a little team bonding!" Clint shouted.

Steve walked into the room, clutching a sketchpad to his chest and cheeks stained a light, rosy pink from sitting on the roof all day, sketching god only knows what. His blue eyes were wide and sparkling with that weird innocence and sweetness.

"Team bonding? What are we doing?" Steve asked.

"It's called strip poker. It's fun." Clint said.

"How do you play?"

"Every time you lose a game, you take off an article of clothing. Hence the word _strip._"

"I think I'll just head to my quarters, if that's alright-"

"Come on, Steve. Just a few rounds?"

"O-Okay."

Steve sat at the table between Tony and Natasha. Tony seemed to sober up quickly and became alert, in all areas. The group snickered and then smiled at Steve's look of confusion. Clint started dealing the cards and the game started. It ended shortly after, when Steve lost.

"Alright, Capsicle! Come one, pick your poison. Shirt or shoes?" Bruce asked.

Steve shrugged and took off his boots. Natasha was the dealer for the next round, which Tony lost. Tony practically ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. Almost three hours had gone by and everyone was almost buck ass nude except Steve. Steve was still wearing pants. And now that he had lost this round, well, that meant it was time to see if Steve was a boxers or briefs man. Steve blushed and desperately tried to get out of it.

"Really, Rogers, we've all seen each other naked. You were in the army for fuck's sake, taking your pants off shouldn't scare you!" Clint said.

"I am not taking off my trousers!" Steve said heatedly.

"Oh, yes you are, Captain Stick-Ass. I'll even help you." Tony said.

"Tony, don't you dare touch me!" Steve growled.

"Awww, what's wrong, Steve? It's not like you went commando today. You have too much decency to do that."

Tony just snapped the button on Steve's pants, completely ignoring the little, defiant whine that escaped Steve's mouth. The rest of the team was cheering Tony on. Tony unzipped Steve's pants and pulled them down. Steve was blushing like mad and the rest of the team just burst out laughing. Steve was wearing panties. _Captain America was wearing a pair of pretty little lace panties! _Steve made a little distressed noise as he pulled his jeans back up.

"I hate you Anthony Edward Stark! I will never let you take me clothes shopping ever again!" Steve exclaimed, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"That's not what you said when you were tasting the strawberry flavored lube on my dick last night." Tony teased.

"TONY!"

"Or when I was buried balls deep in your-"

"Tony, stop. Just stop, dude. The look on Steve's face might become permanent if you go on." Clint said.

"No, let Tony put the rest of his foot in his mouth. Let's just see who's getting the short end of the stick." Natasha said.

"Come on, Stevie, you know I don't embarrass you on purpose-" Tony cooed.

"Don't even go there, Tony. There is no way you're getting any tonight." Steve said.

Steve turned on his heel and headed to the elevator. Tony ran after him.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that-" Tony pleaded.

"Fine, you'll earn it back, though. With a back rub." Steve said.

"Alright. Let's go!"

Tony hauled Steve into the elevator and kissed his cheek. The rest of the group was laughing and shouting profanities at the two. Thor was silent, his face contorted in thought. He looked up at the rest of the group.

"What hath happened between the Man of Iron and the Good Captain? I thinketh they have formed a romantic bond." Thor said.

"Oh, big guy, it's a very immense romantic bond. A very dirty one at that." Natasha said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wanna go eavesdrop to hear Steve scream like a girl?" Clint asked.

"Please. We tape it. You know how much a sex tape from those two would go for?"

Clint smiled devilishly.

"JARVIS, please record all activity in Tony's room." Clint said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Barton." JARVIS replied.

Natasha and Clint ran to the elevator, leaving Bruce and Thor alone. They shrugged and went to their rooms. Natasha and Clint spent the whole night by Tony's room, eavesdropping like the perverts they were.

"Five bucks says Steve's in an Ironette costume right now." Natasha said.

"Oh, you are SO on!" Clint shouted.


End file.
